gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радиостанции в GTA Liberty City Stories
Основу саундрека Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories формируют музыкальные и информационные радиостанции, вещающие в Либерти-Сити образца 1998 года. Поскольку события происходят в том же городе, что и в Grand Theft Auto III, только тремя годами ранее, некоторые радиостанции присутствуют в обеих играх, а некоторые успевают закрыться или сменить название к моменту событий GTA III. В отличии от Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, где практически вся музыка была лицензирована, в этой игре, как и в GTA III, многие песни были уже стали общественным достоянием или были написаны Rockstar специально для игры. Также, в отличии от GTA:SA, радиостанции в LCS не динамические, то есть программы на них не меняются в течении игры, а закольцовано повторяются. Исключением являются только новостные сводки "Либерти Ньюз", которые звучат по радио только один раз после ключевых сюжетных событий. Однако, радио в LCS напрямую связано с радио из GTA III и GTA: SA, заимствуя оттуда некоторые элементы, такие как Ди-Джеи и звонящие на радио. Например, Ричард Бёрнс, звучавший на WCTR в GTA:SA, звонит на одно из шоу LCFR, а Ди-Джей Энди в LCS звучит на радио LIPS вместе с Клиффом Лейном, а в GTA III — она уже единственная ведущая на LIPS 106. Всего в игре доступно десять радиостанций: *Head Radio — Поп, пофт-рок, поп-рок, R&B *Double Cleff FM — Классическая и оперная музыка *K-Jah — Рэгги, даб, дансхолл, диджитал рэгги *Rise FM — Хаус, дэнс, клаб, транс, чикагский хаус, гараж-хаус *Lips 106 — Поп, R&B, топ-40 *Radio Del Mundo — Индийская, пакистанская, южно-азиатская и арабская музыка *MSX 98 — Drum'n'Bass, Джангл *Flashback FM — Итало диско, транс *The Liberty Jam — Хип-хоп, рэп, гангста-рэп *LCFR — разговорное радио Head Radio Ди-Джей: Майкл Хант (голос — Расс Моттла) *Conor & Jay — Train *Cloud Nineteen — The One For Me *Purser — Take The Pain *L. Marie (feat. Raff) — Free Yourself *15 Ways — Drive *Rous Stow — Welcome to the Real World *Vanilla Smoothie — Keep Dreaming Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio Все группы вымышленные, созданные Rockstar North. Группа Conor & Jay уже 'исполняла' песни на Head Radio в GTA III и GTA 2 Double Cleff FM Ди-Джей: Серджио Боччино (Роберт Блюменфелд) *''Coro di zingari'' из оперы Трубадур — Джузеппе Верди *''Ария Леоноры "Tacea la notte placida"'' из оперы Трубадур — Джузеппе Верди *''Хор иудейских рабов'' из оперы Набукко — Джузеппе Верди *''E amore un ladronello'' из оперы Так поступают все — Вольфганга Амадея Моцарта *''Увертюра'' из оперы Женитьба Фигаро — Вольфганга Амадея Моцарта *''Vesti la giubba'' из оперы Паяцы — Руджеро Леонкавалло Радиостанция всегда играет вмашинах мафии — Leone Sentinel, Forelli Exsess и Sindacco Argento. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Full radio K-Jah Ди-Джей: Натали Уолш Дэвис (Паскаль Арманд) *Selah Collins — Pick A Sound *Errol Berrot — What A Wonderful Feeling *Kenny Knots — Watch How The People Dancing *Richie Davis — Lean Boot *Peter Rouncer — Ready For The Dancehall Tonight *Richie Davis — You Ha Fe Cool *Kenny Knots — Ring Up My Number *Kenny Knots — Run Come Call Me Эта радиостанция по умолчанию включена в Yardie Lobo. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Full radio Rise FM Ди-Джей: Бой Санчез (Оливер Вуке) *Moloko — Sing It Back (Boris Musical Mix) *Ultra Nate — Free *Happy Clappers — I Believe* *Eddie Amador — House Music *Kristine W — Feel What You Want *De'Lacy — Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) *Sneaker Pimps — Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix)* *Jaydee — Plastic Dreams *Ron Trent — Altered States *The Absolute — There Will Come A Day (Half Tab Dub) *Slam — Positive Education *Green Velvet — Flash *Robert Armani — Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) *Josh Wink — Higher State of Consciousness *песни вырезаны из мобильной версии игры Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Full radio Lips 106 Ди-Джеи: Клифф Лэйн (Эд МакМанн) и Энди (Шелли Миллер) *Rudy La Fontaine — Funk in Time *Sawaar — Love is the Feeling *Sunshine Shine — Mine Until Monday *Credit Check — Get Down *Cool Timers — Tonight *Nina Barry — Bassmatic *The Jackstars — Into Something (Come on, Get Down) Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Full radio Radio Del Mundo Ди-Джей: Панджит Гаваскар (Хаджаз Акрам) *Ananda Shankar — Raghupati *Asha Bhosle — Dum Maro Dum *Vijaya Anand — Neeve Nanna (Only You Were Mine) *Natacha Atlas — Kidda* *Farid el-Atrache — Hebeena Hebeena *Ahmed Mneimneh — Aini Bet Ref* *Ofra Haza — Im Nin'Alu* *Samira Tawfic — Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa* *песни вырезаны из мобильной версии игры Эксклюзив мобильной версии Заменяют песни, которые были вырезаны из мобильной версии * Salatin El Tarab Orchestra - "Ah Ya Zein" * Неизвестная песня * Mohamad Hussein - "Mariam Mariamti" * Mosavo - "Cedars of Lebanon (Lebanese Dabke)" * Mohamed Eskander - "La Tisalouni" В такси или кэбе всегда играет это радио. В 2001 году станция прекращает вещание. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Full radio Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Mobile Full radio MSX 98 Ди-Джеи: Codebreaker и DJ Timecode *Omni Trio — Renegade Snares *Renegade — Terrorist *Foul Play — Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *Omni Trio — Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix) *DJ Pulse — Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix) *Hyper-on Experience — Disturbance (Tango Remix) *Higher Sense — Cold Fresh Air *Omni Trio — Living For The Future *Omni Trio — Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) *Deep Blue — The Helicopter Tune *Dead Dred — Dred Bass Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Full radio Flashback FM Ди-Джей: Рэни Вассульмайер (Барбара Розенблатт) *I Wanna Rock You *E=mc² *From Here To Eternity *The Chase (theme from Midnight Express]) *First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love *I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone Все треки на радио — песни Джорджио Мородера. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Full radio The Liberty Jam Ди-Джей: DJ Clue *Method Man — All I Need (Uses some instrumentals from "Method Man (Skunk Mix)") *Mobb Deep — Shook Ones Pt. II *Raekwon — Incarcerated Scarfaces *N.O.R.E. — N.O.R.E./Noreaga *Onyx (feat. N.O.R.E. and Big Pun) — Shut 'Em Down (Remix) *Big Pun — Beware *Big Pun — Twinz (Deep Cover '98) *DMX (feat. The Lox) — Get At Me Dog *DMX (feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles, Drag-on & Eve) — Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix) *Redman (feat. Method Man) — Do What You Feel *The Lox & Black Rob — Chain Gang Freestyle* *The Lox — Chest2chest Freestyle* *песни вырезаны из мобильной версии игры В 2001 году станция сменит название на Game Radio FM. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio LCFR Свободное радио Либерти-Сити, оно же Liberty City Free Radio (сокращенно LCFR) — разговорное радио, наподобие WCTR. На радио звучат несколько программ, но почти все они закрываются к моменту событий Grand Theft Auto III. Единственная оставшаяся программа — Chatterbox — занимает все всремя эфира, и радио меняет название на Chatterbox FM. Более подробно о передачах на этом радио: LCFR. Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - LCFR Full radio Либерти Ньюз После завершения некоторых сюжетных миссии, как только игрок садится в машину, на радио, какая бы волна ни была настроена, включается новостной блок Либерти Ньюз, и женщина-диктор (возможно Лианн Форгет из новостей с радио WCTR в GTA:SA, так как текст читает та же актриса) рассказывает о происшествиях или событиях вроде открытия моста на Шорсайд Вейл. Эти новостные блоки включаются только один раз, но могут проигрываться снова, если не были прослушаны до конца (например, если игрок слетел с мотоцикла). Видео Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Файл:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) Реклама Как и в предыдущих играх, на радио в Liberty City Stories присутствует сатирическая реклама разного рода товаров, организаций и событий. de:Radiosender (LCS) en:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Liberty City Stories